Pokemon: Adventures of Crimson Red
by TrueRising
Summary: Red had been up training at the top of Mt. Silver for over four years now, but he is now growing bored and seeks adventure. Follow along with him as the Forgotten Champion ventures into the many different regions. While also learning that he was destined for something even... greater. (No Flames) (Powerful Red)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about Red having an adventure through many regions, so you should be expecting mostly filler, but I'll try to make them entertaining. Also, the Red in this story is a mixture between the Red from Pokemon Origins and the games.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was cold, and the winds were incredibly powerful. Blizzards were occurring continuously without stop and the ground was covered in snow. This was Mt. Silver. One of the tallest, if not the tallest, mountains to ever exist in any region, also being one of the most dangerous with powerful pokemon and horrible conditions.

But, these factors didn't seem to bother a certain young man that was seen looking down from the tip of the summit as he had his left hand in his pocket and his right hand gripping the front of his cap and holding it down as his shirt swayed from the winds.

The young boy had fair skin, and his body was lean but had some visible muscle. His hair seemed to be straight and black in colour with his eyes glowing red, on his head was also a red cap with the front being white.

He donned a black t-shirt witha red jacket over the top that had a white collar and sleeves, he also wore a pair of blue tight jeans and white and red running shoes. Finally, he had on black fingerless gloves and six pokeballs that were attached to his waist and were hidden by his jacket.

From closer inspection, you could see the figure of a small pokemon standing atop his right shoulder. It was small in stature and was yellow, the pokemon resembled that of a mouse and had a tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt. This was none other than Red and his partner Pikachu.

For those who don't know, Red is the one true champion of the Kanto region. A long forgotten champion. Why? It's because he had left for Mt. Silver and had stayed for over four years, that's why everyone had forgotten him, his name only being remembered by a select few of individuals.

Red lifted up his cap, revealing the glowing red eyes that now stared towards the vast mountain range. His eyes showing power and superiority, he recalled everything that had happened to him since arriving atop the summit of this cold desolate mountain.

He fought his way to the top, battling against powerful pokemon that rested within. Mt. Silver is known as an incredibly dangerous place for a damn good reason, some even refer to it as the Champion's Peak. The four years that he spent here, he felt like they went by so slowly, but those slow years had made him into someone of great strength.

He recalled when he told his friend and rival, Blue. That he was going to be staying at Mt. Silver, he could remember clearly the shock that his rival displayed, it was understandable. Red had requested for him to keep it a secret, even from his own mother. If he remembered correctly as to what Blue told him, Lance was filling in as Champion for both Kanto and Johto after his disappearance, while Blue became the Viridian City Gym leader.

"..."

"..." Red turned his head slightly after hearing the small cry of his Pikachu, he stared for a second before smiling and looking back towards the horizon. "Perhaps... it is time for us to go beyond what we have currently."

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

Red was now seen walking through the airport with Pikachu still standing on his right shoulder, his cap was still covering his eyes as he walked through the place. The only thing different was that he now had a black and red backpack swung over his right shoulder, where Pikachu was standing.

Pikachu and him had just landed in an entirely different region and were interested in what they were going to find, they left Kanto around a day ago and the flight had taken quite the extensive amount of time. As Red walked out the front doors of the airport, he gave a small smile as he looked up towards the sky where the sun was shining.

"Excuse me." Red's slightly emotionless voice sounded. His voice was directed towards a man that was walking past him, the person stopped and nodded at Red. "Can you tell me what city this is? I've just arrived from Kanto."

"Oh, of course. We're in Lumiose City, and welcome to the Kalos region!" The man smiled. Red nodded his head as he then walked off. Red felt a bit uncomfortable talking to the person, considering the fact that he hadn't spoken to another person for an entire four years.

'Alright, time to find this place called... Alpha Strike?' Red thought. Red had previously returned Pikachu to his pokeball before going out, this being because his Pikachu was kind of adventurous... 'Why did he call me to such a place?' Red frowned.

Pushing away any thoughts that may slow him down right now, Red quickly went to a map that was displayed and scanned over the contents. The city seemed to be separated into different plazas, he searched for the name of the restaurant and managed to locate it.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Is this it?"

Red frowned slightly as he had found himself standing in front of a small looking cafe, it didn't look anything out of the ordinary, so maybe it was just a normal meeting. But, there was an aching feeling that he was going to be proven wrong really soon.

Ren then proceeded to walk towards the cafe, when he was quickly approaching the front entrance, a man turned towards him who wore a butler outfit, he looked quite old as his beard and hair were pale grey in colour. "Hello, how may I assist you?"

"..." Red didn't answer for a second as he turned his crimson eyes towards the man who shuffled nervously under the gaze, he actually seemed slightly afraid of him, the man has seemingly frozen under Red's gaze. Red lowered his cap as his eyes were covered again.

"C-Can I help you?"

'What did he tell me to say before?' Red thought. Red then thought back to the conversation he had not too long ago, it was with the person who asked him to come here, and they told him to say something when he arrived. Red remembered as he stated. "May the song of revolution sound within its crimson boundaries. "

"!" The man seemed to widen his eyes after Red said this, Red didn't know why, but he seemed to have had understood. Red watched as the man looked around before turning backwards. "Please, follow me. Champion Red"

Red widened his eyes slightly at this, it seemed that this man remembered who and knows who he really was. Red didn't say anything as he just proceeded to follow the man into the cafe. When they entered, it looked like a normal cafe, but that was when the old man went up to the counter and pulled on a hidden lever.

Red stepped back as a staircase opened up underneath the front counter, the man gestured towards Red to proceed, Red nodded before heading down. He saw the place close up as he walked down the stairs of the now revealed hallway as lights began to turn on as he went down.

When Red reached the bottom, he was greeted by a room that was now completely lit up, it looked like a luxorious cafe that was equipped with the latest technologies. Red looked around further and saw that there was a massive battlefield at the end of the cafe with strong looking glass surrounding it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Welcome, Red." Red widened his eyes at a very familiar voice, the voice definitely sounded like it belonged to a young man. When Red turned his head slightly to the left, he saw someone that he could never ever forget the appearance of.

It revealed to be a young man around Red's age, the person had fair skin and had spiky orangey-brown hair along with eyes of the same colour. The male wore a black sleeve-less shirt and a short-sleeved green jacket over the top, he also donned pale purplish tight jeans and black leather shoes.

"Blue."

Red said in a surprised tone, though it was low. The person in question grinned towards the crimson-eyed boy as his eyes seemingly shining, this person was none other than Red's rival ever since he had become a trainer five years ago, Blue.

"It's been how long, four years? Four years since you went to Mt. Silver?" Blue asked. Red could already tell that it was a rhetorical question, Blue then walked up towards Red and held his hand towards him. "It's great to see you again, Red. You idiot."

"..." Red stared at Blue's hand for a second before giving a small smile as he accepted the gesture. "It sure has, Blue."

"Welcome to my cafe, Red. Well, we have a lot to discuss. And also to talk to you about the reason why I called you, which is more than one thing." Blue stated seriously. Blue then gestured his thumb towards the couches on one side of the place.

As they both sat down upon the black leathered bouncy couches, Blue sat on one of them as Red sat on one of the adjacent seats to him. Blue had closed eyes for a second before looking up towards Red with a serious expression on his face.

"After all these years, you finally return. Tell me, why did you do it? Why did you leave for Mt. Silver to train for so long?" Blue asked bluntly. Red stayed silent as Blue looked at him, the silence seemed to annoy Blue as he gritted his teeth with shadowed eyes. "Tell me, Red! Do you not understand how we felt?!"

"..."

"Red...!" Blue had sat up from the couch as he shouted his words, he then slumped back down as small tears formed on his face. "Red, we waited so long for you to return. Especially, your mother! After you told me to keep it a secret from everyone, my grandfather immediately knew something was up, and I had to confess it to him..."

"..." Red seemed to look a Blue at this, while he didn't want anyone besides Blue knowing where he was, Red knew all too well that Professor Oak would find out some day. Blue then gripped both hands on his face as the small tears made it through.

"I felt so guilty... do you know why, Red? Do you know why?!" Blue demanded. Red seemed to lower his head as he looked to the right to avoid looking at Blue. Blue then stood up again as tears flowed. "It's because I had to lie to your mother! Time and time again! Telling her that you would be back and that you weren't dead! Do you understand the guilt?!"

"..."

"..."

"... I had to." Red answered. Blue looked at Red with slightly widened eyes before glaring. "It was to protect you all, I just feel like I needed to become stronger, like it was a necessity for me to protect the ones that I love." Red then lifted his hat and looked at Blue with his crimson eyes, them not seeming to affect Blue at all, understandably since Blue and him were very similar. "I truly do apologise for my absence, that is all I can say."

"I... I-I-I just can't..." Blue sighed as he wiped the tears away and fell back down onto the couch. "I may not know the full reason for why you left us... but, I know that you did it for a reason. You always did things like that..." Blue had managed to say with a smile but with tears still dripping down.

"..."

"I-It's just... It's just..." Red looked at Blue as Blue then looked at Red with his tears mostly gone, but there were still signs of them. "It's just good to have you back."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's good to be back," Red responded. Blue smiled at this and gave a sharp nod, as much as Blue wasn't exactly fond with Red, he still actually considered the quiet guy to be a friend and big rival of his. It was silent for a bit as they rested on the couches before Blue said something.

"You know, you're going to have to face your mother again one of these days," Blue stated. Red looked towards the brown haired male before looking down and crossing his arms. "She's really missing you, it'll bring her great joy to see you again."

"... I know, I'll go back when I'm ready." Red said bluntly. Blue sighed as he heard his rival's tone, Blue knew that when Red spoke like that, that he was being serious and there was no changing his answer.

"Very well..." Blue sighed once again. Blue then looked at Red before looking at his waist before grinning, Blue then stood up and grinned. "I have an idea. How about a battle, for old times sake?"

"A battle?" Red asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I want to see just how much stronger you've gotten ever since staying on Mt. Silver! I'll tell you the other reason I asked you to come here after the battle!" Blue grinned. Red stared for a second before giving a small smirk as he stood up. Blue, seeing this, smiled in response. "I knew you'd accept, you always were a battle nut!"

With that, both of them made their way towards the field where they entered through the glass doors and stood on each side of the field, Blue being on the left, and Red on the right. Red adjusted his hat before lifting it up and looking at Blue in the eyes.

Blue grinned at this, he knew that whenever Red stares his opponent directly in the eyes when battling that he was going to be serious. Red would only do something like this when he knows he's facing an opponent that isn't to be messed with. Blue, being his rival, was definitely someone Red saw as powerful.

"I'm warning you, Red. I haven't been slacking off these past four years, I've trained hard, so you better be ready!" Blue shouted. Red smiled before grabbing one of his pokeballs. "This will be a two on two battle, the first person to have both unable to battle loses, agreed?!"

"..."

"..." Red answered with a nod of his head. Blue nodded back before grabbing one of his own pokeballs and holding it in his own stance with one of his arms on his waist.

* * *

Red Vs Blue

2 Vs 2

* * *

"Go, Jolteon!" Blue called out. Red just threw his Pokeball towards the field along with Blue as both pokeballs opened with a flash of red, that was when two pokemon emerged on the field. Both trainers caught the now empty pokeballs before attaching them back on their waists.

On Blue's side of the field stood a pokemon on all fours, its fur was yellow and spiky with its eyes being black and having sharp teeth. The pokemon's fur closely resembling that of electricity and had electricity sparking off of it.

On Red's side of the field was none other than Pikachu. Pikachu was standing diagonally to the right with its back slightly slouched and both arms hung down in front of it as it stared at the Jolteon on the other side of the field. Pikachu's eyes widened when he saw Blue and Jolten as he looked at Red.

Red noticed the gaze that Pikachu gave him, Red responded by giving a smile and a small nod of his head. Pikachu grinned before turning back and smiling and shaking in excitement, the same could be said for Jolteon. Blue grinned at their pokemon's behaviour. "That's right, Jolteon! It's time for a battle with Red, let's do this! Use Quick Attack!"

"..." Red didn't say anything as he looked at Pikachu who looked back at him and saw the look in Red's eyes, Pikachu then vanished from sight along with Jolteon as they could both be seen rushing around the field and clashing against one another in a battle of immense speed. "...!"

"Use Swift!" Red was surprised when Jolteon vanished from Pikachu's location, the electric mouse also stopped running as it looked around in confusion. That was when Jolteon appeared behind it and had stars surrounding its body. "Now!"

"!" Red widened his eyes when Pikachu was barraged with the Swift, he watched as Pikachu was sent flying but managed to recover as it skidded across the ground. Pikachu, depsite being hit, grinned at Jolteon who did the same. Red smiled at this.

"I know you feel it too, Red! The excitement of this battle!" Blue shouted. Red held his arm forwards as Pikachu nodded as it jumped up. Blue looked at this and grinned before sending his next command. "Use Swift, once again!"

Jolteon was then surrounded by golden stars once again before they were sent like meteors towards Pikachu, Red didn't say anything as Pikachu's tail solidified into iron and shined brightly before it began to pummel all of the stars into stardust.

Red nodded his head before snapping his fingers, Pikachu then looked towards Jolteon and began charged before shooting an insanely powerufl Thunderbolt towards the eeveelution. Blue looked confused at this. "Red knows Jolteon's ability... so why?"

When the attack struck, it didn't seem to be affecting Jolteon at all but healing its fatigue and any possible injuries it might have taken. When the flashing stopped from the electricity, Blue and Jolteon widened their eyes when Pikachu appeared behind Jolten and sent a powerful Iron Tail that sent the eeveelution flying.

"Haha~! I should have expected that from you, Red!" Blue grinned. Red smiled as Jolteon stood up with a grin on its face, Pikachu returned the grin. "Let's finish this! Jolteon, Thunder Fang, full power!"

"...!" Red quickly acted as Pikachu got on all fours and rushed towards the Jolteon who mouth had grown large fangs composed entirely of blue electricity, Pikachu then used Iron Tail, this time looking far more deadly somehow than before.

"Now!" Blue, and surprisingly Red, both shouted as both of their pokemon gave loud cries before both pokemon clashed. When they made contact, a huge explosion occurred that made them both cover their eyes and a huge dust cloud to pop up.

They waited as the dust cloud slowly dispersed, Red smiled when he saw Pikachu still standing, but it looked exhausted. Blue sighed but smiled as he saw Jolteon on the ground with swirls replacing its eyes. Blue then returned Jolteon. "You did great, Jolteon. Pikachu isn't a joke."

"..."

"Just as I expected, Red! You have truly grown powerful over the four years you were gone, but, let's see how you deal with this! Go, Blastoise!" Blue shouted. When he sent out his next pokemon, it revealed to be a large blue turtle with a brown shell and two cannons extending from the shell. "Blastoise, Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it!" Red yelled. Red seemed completely into the battle now as he was now actually calling out his commands, both trainers were seen smiling as their pokemon battled. The Ice Beam from Blastoise's mouth missed as Pikachu was running around the arena. "Thunderbolt!"

"Quick, Blastoise!" Blue shouted. Blastoise understood before hiding in its shell and spinning at incredibly fast speeds, when the electric-type attack made contact, it completely dispersed upon contact. Red looked impressed by this. "Hydro Pump!"

"... crap." Red muttered. Pikachu widened its eyes when Pikachu was directly hit by the attack and sent crashing into the wall with its body completely soaked. They then saw Pikachu on the ground unconscious and with swirls replacing its eyes. Red returned Pikachu and smiled. "You did great, Pikachu."

"Well, Red?! Who's going to be next? Who'll you choose?" Blue shouted as he grinned. Blastoise was now out of its shell as it looked at Red with an excited look, Blastoise knew it was in for a good battle since he had battled many times before with Red's pokemon.

"Don't worry, Blue. This battle is just getting started!" Red exclaimed. Red sent out his next pokemon as it revealed itself to be something incredibly large, the pokemon revealed to be a dragon-like pokemon with an orange body. The pokemon was the same size as Blastoise, who looked ecstatic to see it.

"So, Charizard! This'll be good!" Blue shouted. The two titan-like pokemon, this being because they were both significantly larger than their species' regular size, both grinned at one another in anticipation. They both had a strong rivalry much like their trainers and Pikachu and Jolteon. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge and use Air Slash!" Red commanded. Charizard quickly flew up to avoid a fast blast of water as he then flapped his large wings, this resulted in blades of wind to shoot towards Blastoise. Blue saw this before sending his next command. "Charge in while spinning!"

Red watched as Blastoise started spining rapdily after retreating into its shell, he then saw Blastoise rapidly heading towards Charizard as Blastoise spun underneath. Blue then grinned before saying. "Use Ice Beam while spinning!"

Red watched as the Ice Beam attack surrounded Charizard as the fire-type looked around trying to find an exit, Red quickly thought of something as he called out his command. "Charizard, surround yourself in with your Flamethrower!"

Charizard quickly obeyed as it sent a huge torrent of fire from its mouth that curved around its body, this continued for a second before it all burst outwards. The result was spectacular as it completely destroyed the Ice Beam as ice and fire particles scattered in the air. Blue looked shocked about this before chuckling.

"You always did somehow make your battles really flashy, even if you don't mean to." Blue laughed. Blue then smirked again, confusing Red. "But, I expected this from you! Blastoise, this is your chance!"

Red widened his eyes, as well as Charizard, when Blastoise was seen spinning inside its shell and heading straight up. Red couldn't do anything in time as Charizard took the full hit and was sent flying upwards while wincing in pain after being hit by the spinning shell.

"Charizard!" Red called out in concern as his pokemon crashed into the ground. When the dust dispersed, it revealed Charizard getting back up with some visible damage. "Charizard, use Flamethrower now as Blastoise gets out of his shell!"

Charizard gave a loud roar before charging up powerful flames in its mouth before releasing a gigantic blast of fire from its mouth that Blastoise widened its eyes at after popping back out of its shell. Blue and Red both held their arms in front of them to shield themselves from the blast of wind the explosion caused.

When it all died down, they looked to see that Blastoise was struggling to keep standing but grinning all the while, while fire-type moves aren't too effective against water-types, Blue knew considering it was Red's Charizard that it was going to do serious damage.

"Alright, Red! How about we finish this now!" Blue challenged. Red responded to this by grinning as he shouted in response. "Alright then, Blue! It's time for you to show me how much stronger you have gotten since I was gone! You ready, Charizard?!"

"You too, Blastoise?!" Both of their pokemon responded by giving a loud cry into the air that shook the area, both of the pokemon having excited grins as they stared one another down. Both Red and Blue then gave their final command.

"Hydro Pump/Blast Burn! Full Power!"

Blastoise aimed its cannons towards Charizard before releasing a titanical sized blast of water towards the fire-type. Charizard had been engulfed in bright red raging flames before punching the ground causing it to shatter as a wave of fire was sent flying down.

They all gave a shout, including Blue and Red, as Charizard had been hit with the water attack and was sent crashing into the wall, Blastoise had also been hit when an explosion of red flames engulfed it from underneath. "Blastoise/Charizard!"

Both trainers looked to see something that made them both grin as they both closed their eyes, Charizard was laying in a large hole in the wall while sitting upwards but having a defeated grin on its face. The same could be said for Blastoise as its defeated form was on the ground in a crater as it still held a grin.

"I guess this ends in a draw, Red," Blue stated. Red smiled as he nodded his head in acceptance, Red was definitely satisfied as Blue was probably the only one that can challenge his true power. "But, next time, let's not hold back."

"Agreed."

* * *

Red Vs Blue

Draw!

* * *

"Fairy-Type pokemon?" Red asked curiously. Blue and Red were currently sitting back down on the couches after their battle. Blue was currently telling Red about the other reason that he had asked the trainer to meet him here.

"Yeah. Gramps asked me to catch him a fairy-type pokemon here in Kalos, he wants to study it and learn as much as he can on the type." Blue explained. Red nodded his head in understanding, Professor Oak always was someone who loved to learn new things, he was a well-known professor.

"But, why do you want me to come?"

"Oh, that. Because it'll be boring on my own." Blue replied simply. Red stared at him for a second before sweatdropping and faceplanting, Blue didn't seem fazed by this as he continued as like nothing happened. "We'll be heading off through Route 14 before arriving at Laverre City."

"Is there a particular reason we're going Laverre City for this?" Blue nodded his head in response to Red's question, he responded with. "Yeah. Laverre City is pretty much based around fairy-type pokemon, their gym is also based around fairy-types as well if I remember correctly."

"I see, so we'll have a much easier chance at finding a fairy-type pokemon there... Very well, when are we going?" Red asked. Blue grinned before grabbing Red by the wrist, Red blinked under his cap before he was getting pulled by Blue back up the stairs he went down.

"Right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"This place is disgusting! Help me out here, Red!"

"It's your fault, you chose to go through this route."

"I know, but it was the quickest way!"

Red and Blue were currently making their way through Route 14, Blue had dragged Red all the way to the entrance to the route and this lead to where they are right now. Blue was currently complaining as he looked at the mud and water that was on his shoes.

Route 14 was pretty notorious for being a swampy route, the ground was quite wet and the area was pretty worn out in certain parts. Both the trainers continued to walk down the path as they went past the trees, and Red didn't seem bothered at all, unlike Blue.

"Hey, Red. Do you see that up ahead?" Blue voiced. Red blinked before looking up and seeing that there was, in fact, something that they were closing in on, and upon walking closer and closer, they realized that it appeared to be a children's playground of sorts. "A playground?"

"It would seem so," Red stated. Red then walked up to the swings and put his hand on the metal frame before turning back. "It seems that these swings, and most likely everything else in this park, has been abandoned for quite a while."

"Really?" Blue raised his eyebrow. Blue just shrugged in response as he just agreed with his Rival's deduction. "But, still! Who in their right freaking mind would set up a child's playground in this freakazoid of a forest! It's basically a swampland!"

"Calm down. It's really none of our business, let's just get going." Red stated. Blue grumbled for a second before nodding his head. With that, they both then turned to the path and started to walk again.

* * *

They had been walking for a good while now, and there seemed to be no end to the forest. Blue was getting agitated and was already regretting taking this route to get to their desired destination. It now only gets worse when...

"What?! It's seriously raining now?" Blue shouted. Red only blinked before looking up and feeling the drops of rain making contact with his skin, Red could only blink once again as Blue grabbed his wrist and began running while dragging Red along. "Come on, Red! Let's find somewhere to take shelter!"

"Do you even know where we are?" Red deadpanned. Blue looked at Red as he was running as fast as he could through the swampy and disgusting swampland.

"Absolutely not! But, let's just see if we can find somewhere!" Blue replied. Red was just calmly waiting as he was being dragged by Blue, this continued for a couple of minutes before Blue began to slow down and skid to a stop.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah! Look!" Red stood on his own feet and looked towards where his rival was pointing and saw that they were now standing in front of a large mansion, an old one to be precise. It really didn't look to be in the best of shapes. "We can probably take shelter there!"

"But, what if someone is living there?" Red asked. Blue stopped as he froze for a second... he didn't really think of that possibility. Blue just turned to Red before saying. "Well, then we just ask if we can stay until this damn rain stops. Plus, how do you even know if someone lives here?!"

"Because there's a light." Blue blinked at this before looking towards where his rival was pointing, this revealed to be a window of the mansion that was most definitely lit up, there was a light source inside and it had to mean there was someone living inside. "See?"

"What the crap? Why is there someone living in this dump, they must be crazy..." Blue sweatdropped. Blue then turned to Red, only to see that he was now looking at a small device in his hand. "Whatcha got there, Red?"

"It's a map I bought back in Lumiose City, thought it would be useful," Red answered. Red continued to look in the route and found something interesting. "It says here that there is said to be a mansion in this route that people say is haunted. Some even say that you'll get the scariest experience of your life if you were to enter."

"H-Haunted house?!" Blue stuttered. His face had turned slightly pale as his body stiffened up as Red had calmly stated this. Blue then turned to the mansion in front of them just like a robot would. "Th-There's no w-way that's true, r-right?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Red shrugged. Red only deadpanned when Blue began to wave his hand in dismiss, but all the while stuttering as he said. "O-Of course it's not true! Who the heck would believe in such things?! Ghosts aren't real!"

"But didn't we run into a ghost back in Pokemon Tower?" Red asked. Blue froze from this as he turned and glared at Red with a scared expression on his face, Blue then pointed at Red with a shaking finger.

"Th-That's completely different! The point here is that ghosts don't exist and about this being haunted is just someone being delusional!" Blue protested. Red only shrugged his shoulders at his rival's ranting as he still kept his bored expression on.

"But ghosts are real, we saw one before..."

"Shut up, Red!"

"Oh, what in the world are you two young trainers doing in this downpour?" Blue jumped behind Red when an elderly voice was heard, they all looked up towards the door of the mansion and saw an old man standing in front of the door looking at them.

The man was wearing a brown coat and a white shirt underneath it, he also appeared to be quite aged. The man had no hair on the top of his head but did on the back, and sides. His hair was completely white along with his beard and mustache, he also wore a pair of black spectacles.

"We're just finding a place to stay until the rain stops," Red answered simply. Red had to reply since Blue was shaking behind, he deadpanned as Blue now managed to compose himself as he walked up next to him.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! Also, is this humble abode of yours have anything to do with the so-called 'Scary House?'" Blue asked nervously. Red and him looked up at the man who blinked in surprise at the question before smiling softly at them.

"The Scary House, you say? I have heard of this place being called as such, but I assure you that this place is just a regular house." The man assured. Blue seemed to give a sigh of relief as Red was just standing calmly, not really reacting to any of this.

"See, Red? I told you that the rumors about this place being haunted was someone being delusional!" Blue stated. Red just stared at him for a second before looking to the right slightly with Blue being on his left and said.

"You were totally scared..."

"What'd you say?" Blue blinked as he couldn't hear Red.

"Nothing."

"How about the both of you come on inside, you wouldn't want to catch a cold now, would you?" The man offered. Blue seemed to bright up at this while Red just stared without any interest at all. Blue then looked at Red.

"Let's go, Red! It's better than staying out here!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't be rude! He's offering us shelter!" Blue shouted. Red just deadpanned as he was being dragged by Blue once again, this happened until Blue had pulled him all the way into the house and past the man at the door who held it open for them.

"You both can use the towels that I have prepared to dry yourselves off." The man stated. Blue and Red looked to see two towels that were neatly stacked on a table not too far away from them. As they went over, Red noticed the place really didn't look too safe.

"Oh wow, this towel is really soft!" Blue marveled. Red looked and sweatdropped when he saw Blue rubbing his face continuously on the towel that he had grabbed, Red just shrugged before grabbing one for himself and drying off his arms, his head really wasn't wet due to him wearing a hat.

"It's certainly nice to meet you all, my name is Lon. I hope that you all can get comfortable as you stay here." Lon stated. He then looked at the two trainers after he finished wiping off the small amount of rain that managed to hit his clothes. "May I know your names?"

"Oh, sure. My name's Blue, and this knucklehead is Red." Blue introduced. Red just gave a wave of his hand as Lon gave a confused look. "Red doesn't exactly talk too much with other people, so you shouldn't expect him to say much..."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, how would you both say to a nice hot dinner?"

* * *

Red and Blue were currently sitting down on a bunch of couches, the place they were at right now was the living room. Lon was also sitting on the adjacent couch to them, in front of them all was also a wooden table with a tea set prepared for them.

They had all just had dinner in the dining room not too long ago, and Lon had invited them for after dinner tea afterward. That was when Blue decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while. "So, Lon. Do you have any clue as to why people call this place the 'Scary House'?"

"..."

Red just listened while also being curious to the answer, while he hadn't noticed anything strange as of the current time, he kept having an uneasy feeling. "Actually, I do in fact know the reason as to why this house is called as such."

"R-Really?" Blue muttered. His nervousness crawling back up at a rapid pace.

"To be honest, I had also found this house while being lost within the forest. It was a cold rainy evening." Lon began to tell his story as both trainers listened. "I had entered the house, but it didn't seem that the electricity was working at all, but thankfully I had my own light."

"..."

"As I explored, I had managed to find my way to the kitchen. By using the small light I had, I tried to explore every inch of that room, and that was when I found a man sitting down and slouching in the corner of the room."

"A man?"

"That's right. As I tried to approach him, I was hoping to tell him that I was lost and ask if I could stay the night. That was when it happened, he suddenly screamed 'Stay away!' as I was walking towards him. I stopped in surprise and stepped back."

"..."

"Silence had ruled the area before he said something... strange, 'I'm not talking to you.' was what he said. I had asked if anyone else was here, and he responded with the strangest response." Blue gulped as Red just calmly listened. "He yelled, 'Don't you see them? The faceless men, they're right behind you!'"

"Ahhh~!" Blue shrieked. Red actually had to cover his ears as he winced in pain from the scream of his rival that was sitting right next to him. Blue stopped screaming when Lon chuckled, both trainers actually looked confused at the old man.

"Well, what do you think of it?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"...?"

"Well, you see, I was telling you the scariest story I could, trying to entertain you by giving a bit of a fright. It seemed to not have worked on you, Young Red." Red just shrugged his shoulders in response as Blue was pale as a ghost. "This is the reason why this place is named the 'Scary House', I love to tell travelers scary stories, and this is what gave this place such a title."

"Oh~, that makes sense now..." Blue then blinked when he saw Red turning his head and narrowing crimson eyes. "What's wrong, Red?" Red then pointed his finger and Blue looked before paling as the flames of a candle were continuously blinking on and off. "Ahhhh~!"

Blue jumped up in fright before falling over the couch and landing on the ground with a loud thud, Red deadpanned as he stuck his head over to see Blue rubbing his bottom in pain. Blue then stood up and they both looked at Lon.

"I can assure you that this is not my doing!"

"Th-Then who's?!" Blue wondered. His face was continuing to look paler, risking to the point of him actually turning into a ghost. Red then held his chin in thought before suggesting.

"Could be a ghost..."

"Shut up, Red!" Blue shouted with comically sized eyes of rage. Blue had skidded behind Red and slapped him across the back of the head in anger. Blue then jumped up like a meter when a loud bang was heard. "Th-This can't be possible! There has to be a logical explanation!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not an actual ghost?"

"I actually have to agree with Blue. While we have seen actual ghosts before, they aren't nearly as direct as this one." Red stated. Blue nodded his head in agreement with his rival's explanation. "I say we go and explore and try to find the source of this phenomena."

"Agreed! Let's go!"

* * *

They had been walking around the house for a good while now, and there seemed to be no signs or any clues that would help bring them to a conclusion. Blue was still shaken and he was seriously starting to get impatient with all of this.

"Yo, Red!" The capped boy turned to his rival and nodded his head. "Do you have any clues as to what could be the cause of all of this?"

"Considering everything that has happened, if we are not including the fact of it being an actual ghost, then it is possible that it might be the cause of a pokemon doing all of this," Red suggested to Blue. Blue thought about it, and it did seem plausible.

"I guess that could be it, I hope it is at least..." Blue paled. He then shook his head as he started walking ahead of Red who just watched calmly and began walking after him. "Anyway, let's finish this up so we can get out of this- ah~!"

"...!" Red blinked in surprise when Blue began floating in the air, Red just stood there staring as Blue was flailing around trying to reach the ground. Blue then noticed Red, that was when he angrily glared at Red and shouted.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out, Red!" Blue cried. Red then widened his eyes when Blue began to get dragged and into a room. "Help me!"

"Blue!" Red actually called out his rival's name as he quickly made haste and ran after the boy. When Red made it through the door, he looked in time just to see Blue fall down into some kind of trapdoor that instantly closed. Red ran over and began banging on the hatch.

"Is something wrong?" Red turned his head to see that Lon was walking over to him, Red then pointed his finger at the ground where the trapdoor was. "Is something wrong with the ground?"

"There was a trapdoor here, Blue was dragged down," Red explained.

"Really?!" Lon said in surprised. Red watched in confusion as Lon began to think of something, that was when Lon realized. "If that's the case, then we better head down to the basement! It's the best shot at getting him back!"

"Alright," Red replied.

* * *

Red was now walking down a flight of stone stairs, he had entered this place through a small door that was on the ground under the carpets that Lon showed him. He was on his way now trying to see if he could find Blue anywhere.

"Blue?!"

"Red, is that you?!" Blue's voice rung in Red's ears. Red turned his head to see a metallic door that looked worse for wears, it looked pretty rusted and what unnerved him was the multiple charms that were stuck to the edges of the door. "I'm stuck in some kind of room!"

"Hold on, I'll see if I can get you out!"

Red then stepped back before charging at the door and hitting it with his right shoulder, this caused it to shake, but seemed to do nothing in the aspect of trying to get it to open. Red clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Can you do anything on your side?"

"No! I tried before, it seems that this door is sealed shut!" Red then held his chin thought before getting an idea, Red then shouted. "Send out Blastoise! Get him to use Hydro Pump on the door, it should get it to fly off!"

"Good idea! Step back!"

Red then took the advice before stepping back and moving to the side, it was silent for a couple of second before Red could hear the cry of Blastoise coming from the other side of the sealed door. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

That was when the door completely unhinged from the doorway and blasted off all the way across the room and hit the opposite wall, Red then turned back to the now open wall to see Blue walk out while being soaked with Blastoise walking out behind him.

"You're back..."

"Yeah, this has been horrible!" Blue shouted.

* * *

"A sealed door?"

Lon had asked. Red and Blue were now back in the house as they were standing atop the door that Red entered through to get to the basement. Blue was still squeezing out the water that Blastoise's attack soaked him with as they were talking to Lon.

"That's right, I had Blastoise blast off the door so I could get out. Sorry about that..." Blue blushed. Lon just waved his hand in dismissal as he gave a small smile to Red's rival. "It's fine, I can always get it fixed. I'm just glad you're safe."

"So, Red." Blue voiced. Red turned to his rival in confusion when he asked this. "Did you happen to find out who or what dragged me all the way down into the creepy as heck room of solitude?"

"Nope. Whatever was dragging you was an invisible force that I couldn't see." Blue just sighed in frustration as he scratched the back of his head. Blue then looked at Lon and said. "Well, thanks for helping me out too, Lon."

"It was no trouble," Lon replied. Blue sighed in relief as he managed to dry off the rest of the water on his clothes, he then took out his Pokedex and made sure it was dry. "Okay, good. It seems that my Pokedex isn't broken or soaked in- ahhhh~!"

"...!" Red widened his eyes when they all saw a bunch of coats floating in the air behind Lon who stepped back in shock, Blue was back to being pale as a ghost as his screams were never-ending. His Pokedex had also fallen out of his hands and now on the ground.

"Ahhhh~!"

"... Hey, Blue." Red voiced. Blue stopped screaming to see that Red had picked up his pokedex, when Blue walked over, he saw that the Pokedex was pointing at the coats. That was when three pokemon were displayed on the Pokedex. "..."

"Ghastly, Haunter... and Gengar...?" Blue muttered. His eyes looked dead before narrowing and looking towards the coats who stopped floating before revealing the three stated pokemon who were grinning. "It was you the entire time?!"

"Should have known..." Red muttered.

"It seems that you now know." They both turned to Lon, they watched as Lon walked over to the three ghost-type pokemon and smiled at the two boys. "You see. Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar are actually my friends, they were just showing their friendly hospitality."

"Wait, you mean they were messing with us?" Red just looked at Blue before sighing, this caught Blue's attention as he looked towards Red.

"In other words, they were making you look like an idiot."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Say what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Finally! We're finally out of that swampland and in Laverre City!" Blue had yelled in satisfaction. He was currently seen stretching his his arm as he was now standing outside of the entrance to the city as Red was then seen walking past him quietly with his cap covering his eyes.

"Stop yelling, you'll attract too much attention," Red stated. Blue sweatdropped as the red-capped young man walked past him as he could only then deadpan while thinking. 'I think you need more attention so you can socialise...'

Blue blinked before quickly running to catch up to Red as they were now walking through the streets of the peaceful Laverre City. The city was designed similar to how Japanese buildings were usually designed along with moats running through the city.

It had been a couple of hours since the two of them had exited the forest that they had met Lon in, and they were relieved to have finally arrived where they wanted to be, especially Blue. Now, the two of them were heading towards what appeared to be a britch made of wood with red railings.

The two of them walked onto the bridge before stopping, Red leaned against the railing while staring down at the water while Blue then turned to face the young man. "Alright, Red. I'm quite certain that many fairy-type pokemon lurk on the outskirts of the town."

"Okay. Then what should we be doing right now?" Red asked. He turned his attention away from the water below him as he looked at Blue. "I'm assuming that we're going to go onto one of the routes to catch one of them?"

"Yep! Though, I really don't need to bring you along with me... so, I'll see you later after I catch the pokemon!" With that, Red just watched with a sweatdrop as Blue ran off and across the street towards one of the other routes.

"Then why the heck did you bring me along...?" Red groaned. He sighed as he had his eyes closed under his cap, he then looked around before taking out his map and scanning over its contents. "Laverre City, the city of otherworldly dreams? Interesting..."

With that, he clicked onto the city and it ended up bringing up a map of the city's layout along with information on all of the things you could do and also what was in the city. "It would appear that this city's gym leader is Valerie, who is also a fashion designer?"

Red gave a 'hmph' before placing the device away back into his pocket before looking up at the sky before he began walking off. He had one destination in mind that actually piqued some of his interest, the Laverre Gym!

* * *

Blue was currently in a route with a vast amount of rather tall grass with few cleared out spaces, this was Route 15. Blue was seen walking as he scanned his eyes across the grassy plain trying to spot any signs of fairy pokemon.

"Man, I thought I would have found at least one by now..." Blue frowned. He was searching through the grass as he was having no luck locating a single fairy-type pokemon, if not any pokemon at all.

Blue then saw a cleared out area with a bunch of rocks surrounded by a patch of flowers, he blinked before walking over and sitting down on top of one of the rocks and stared at the field of flowers.

"What would Red do in this situation? Sit and wait for the pokemon..." Blue groaned. He was honestly getting annoyed since he was literally having no luck at all in his little mission here, and Red wasn't there to help him at the moment. "Gah! This is so frustrating!"

Blue scratched his spiky hair in frustration before suddenly stopping as the sound of rustling could be heard, he blinked as he brought his hands down from his head and looked around trying to find the source.

"What was that?" Blue wondered. He narrowed his eyes before he stood up and heard the rustling once again, his eyes trailed across the field of flowers before narrowing his eyes at a certain spot that was shaking.

"There it is..."

* * *

"Woah..."

Red was currently looking at a massive tree that had a massive building built in front of it, the place looked to be the largest in all of the entire city. Red had slightly wide eyes as he gazed at the spectacle in front of him.

This huge structure was none other than the Laverre City Gym, the place where young trainers go to battle for one of Kalos's gym badges. Red gave a small smile before he crossed over a small bridge that was built in front of it before walking towards the entrance.

Just as he was opening the front door, he briefly glanced towards the right side of the gym and noticed what appeared to be a walkway of sorts stretching out from the gym, considering the gym leader is a fashion designer, he deduced that it might've been a catwalk of sorts.

As Red walked into the gym, he looked around to see that the place didn't seem to be very occupied as he was slightly surprised to see what had greeted him. There were four girls that appeared to be around his age that bowed towards him as he had entered.

The first girl had rather dark skin and wore mainly pink as her hair was very dark brown in colour. The second girl had blue eyes and orange long hair that was slightly wavy, the next had blonde hair that was tied into curved pigtails. The final girl out of them wore mainly black as her hair was the same colour that was also tied into curved pigtails.

Red was confused by their attire since what they wore could be described as... unique? But, considering that fact that the leader was a fashion designer, he could only assume that the leader had the girls wear her designs as some kind of trade mark for the gym.

"We welcome you to the Laverre Gym."

Red heard them all say simultaneously as they respectfully bowed towards him, Red cleared his throat before tipping his hat slightly down as he got ready to speak, he still wasn't too used to talking to other people besides the ones her knew personally, and staying on Mt. Silver wasn't much help for it.

"I'd like to... have a gym battle," Red spoke.

The four girls widened their eyes when they heard Red speak, it wasn't because of the fact that he spoke, it was because of how deep and masculine it sounded despite his age. They couldn't but gain a tinge of pink on their cheeks before regaining their composure.

They then slowly stood to the side as they showed Red a staircase covered with an expensive looking carpet that contrasted well with the colour and design of the floor. He held his cap over his eyes before walking towards the staircase.

It took a couple of seconds before Red managed to arrive at the top of the staircase where he was greeted by a large room that very much resembles that of a zen garden, but with a pokemon battle field at the centre.

Red looked around for a second before tipping his hat and walking over the bridge in front of him towards the battle field. Upon doing this, he stood on what he assumed was most likely the challenger's side of the battle field.

Red saw the gym assistants walked over to the side of the field, the one that wore mainly black standing in the referee space as the others were on the other side to observe. Red crossed his arms and waited patiently.

A couple of seconds passed by with complete silence, Red then perked up slightly when the room went dark and the sliding curtans that were placed along the walled began glowing a bright pink colour before opening up as it displayed the image of cherry blossom petals falling down to the ground.

Red then heard the sound of footsteps as he looked up slightly to see the silhouette of what appeared to be a young woman who appeared around his age walking to the field. As the image of cherry blossoms stopped and the room brightened back up, her full appearance could be seen.

She had long smooth black hair that reached down to her knees along with her fair skin, she had wide eyes that were the colour of purplish-grey, and she also wore purple hairclips that slightly resembled ears with string-like tendrils.

Her outfit was also very unique, much like the four that he saw before. It consisted of stylized kimono that also seemed to be a bit gothic, the sleaves were similar to that of butterfly wings with pink mist-like patterns that were followed by a yellowish-cream colour that were tipped with black.

Red observed as the girl was walking towards her side of the battle field from the bridge, he narrowed his eyes under his hat as he could definitely see some potential, but he was going to test that very soon.

"The time has come! Valerie, the Laverre City gym leader has made her entrance!"

Valerie then bowed as she stopped on her side of the battlefield, she smiled towards Red who was still giving a passive look. She then stated. "I welcome you to the Laverre City Gym. May I know the name of my challenger?"

"It's Red," Red responded. Valeri widened her eyes slightly as she heard his deep strong voice, she flushed slightly before gaining a look of almost... recognition? Red seemed to have a noticed as he seemed confused by the look he was getting, though he didn't show it.

'Red? I can't help but feel like I've heard that name somewhere...' Valerie wondered. She then pushed the thoughts away as she then asked the young capped trainer. "I see, once again, I welcome you to the gym, Red. May I as to know how many badges you have?"

"None," Red answered with a calm voice. The assistants looked at him with wide-eyes, which he ignored. Valerie, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes slightly as she noticed that Red's posture was not that of a new trainer, but one with experience.

'Is he really a new trainer?' Valerie thought. She truly didn't know, the fact that he didn't have any badges made her think he was, but everything else about him completely hammered that idea down. 'I'll just have to see for myself.'

"Very well. Then let us commence with our battle." Valerie declared.

* * *

"Let's see what you are!"

Blue then reached towards his waist before taking hold of one of his Pokeballs before throwing it, it opened up before releasing the pokemon inside, which revealed to be none other than Jolteon. "Alright, Jolteon! Let's catch us a fairy-type!"

Jolteon gave a cry of agreement before pouncing towards the bush at very high speeds. Upon making contact, the bush completely shattered as the leaves spread all across the ground and the main branches of it were cracked and on the ground.

Jolteon jumped back beside Blue as they then heard the cry of pain from a pokemon, they looked at where the bush once was and saw the source of what had made the cry. It was what appeared to be a puffy white and pink pokemon that had a tail and its tongue sticking out.

"What's that?" Blue wondered. He watched as it slowly got up from the ground and was now floating in front of the both of them, Blue then took out his Pokedex before holding it up towards the unknown pokemon as it buzzed and announced.

* * *

**Swirlix**

**Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokemon. Swirlix only tends to eat sweets, thus making its fur as sticky as cotton candy.**

* * *

"A Swirlix, huh? Ready, Jolteon?" Blue asked. Jolteon looked up at Blue and nodded its head, Blue nodded back before pointing towards the pink cotton candy pokemon. "Jolteon! Use Quick Attack on Swirlix!"

Jolteon gave a small cry before it disappeared from its position as a blur could only be seen racing towards Swirlix, who had widened its eyes at the incoming threat. Before it could react, Jolteon slammed against Swirlix and sending it smashing into the ground.

They then saw Swirlix barely managing to float back up as it seemed to have already taken major damage from the attack. They then saw a green ball of energy form in front of its mouth as it was then sent towards them.

"Kick it back and use Swift!" Blue ordered. Jolteon didn't hesitate as it jumped towards the attack from Swirlix and used its hind legs to kick back the attack before golden stars formed around its body before they rocketed towards Swirlix.

The Swift attack also travelled along the air with the attack that Jolteon had kicked back before making impact with Swirlix. This ended with an explosion as the cry of pain from Swirlix was heard as well as its body being knocked into a nearby tree.

As the dust cleared up, they saw Swirlix at the base of the tree and laying unconscious on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Blue smiled before taking out an empty Pokeball and throwing it towards Swirlix, who had been hit with it and sucked in.

Jolteon came back over to Blue as they both then watched as the Pokeball shook three times before a clicking sound was heard, Blue smiled in satisfaction as he walked on over to the Pokeball calmly before picking it up.

"Nice, job complete. Good work, Jolteon." Blue stated. Jolteon gave a cry of appreciation before Blue took out its Pokeball and returning Jolteon. Blue then placed both Jolteon's and the new caught Swirlix's Pokeball onto his waist. "Now that that's over, time to find Red."

* * *

"The Laverre gym battle between Valerie, the Gym Leader, and the challenger, Red, will now get underway! This will be a two on two battle, and will be over when either trainer's pokemon is unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger is permitted to substitute!"

"Will that be okay with you?" Valerie asked. Red slightly tilted his head upwards with his hat still obscuring his eyes from being seen, Red just nodded his head as Valerie smiled. "Very well then! Then let us begin!"

* * *

**Red Vs Valerie**

**2 Vs 2**

* * *

"I shall start our battle off." Valerie declared. Red just stared silently as he really didn't mind which one of them sent their pokemon first, he just watched as Valerie closed her eyes before swiping her hand to the right as a Pokeball flew out from her sleeve. "Sylveon, appear!"

Red watched as a pokemon emerged from the Pokeball and landed on the field as it stared intensely towards Red. Red, on the other hand, looked at the pokemon curiously as he had never seen such a pokemon before. So, he took out his Pokedex and scanned over Sylveon.

* * *

**Sylveon**

**Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps it ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together.**

* * *

The pokemon was covered with pale cream-coloured fur along with pink feet, ears, and tail. It ahd light blue eyes along with long ears that had blue interiors and thicker fur, there also appeared to be a bow on its left ear and the neck. Finally, it had ribbon-like additions that were pale cream with light blue tipes.

'Interesting, so this is a fairy-type pokemon...' Red thought. He then placed his Pokedex away before looking back towards the field, only to see a rather interesting spectacle, Valerie seemed to be talking to Sylveon in its own native tongue. 'It would seem that she had accustomed herself in talking to her pokemon, impressive.'

"Now, I use fairy-type pokemon in this gym, and I'm also known to be quite strong," Valerie stated. Red did see that she truly wasn't trying to boast or anything about her strength, which he is soon going to put to the test.

"You say that you have great strength?" Red stated. Valerie heard his deep voice before noticing him take out a Pokeball and holding it towards the field with his right arm as his left arm was held up in a fist while bent (Origin's Stance). "Then allow me to test that."

'That stance... I have seen it somewhere before, but where?' Valerie wondered in her mind. She kept getting a feeling like this individual was very familiar, but she still couldn't put her finger on it.

"My pokemon that stand by my side are the proof of how far I've come! Now, show me the bond between you and your pokemon!"

She then saw Red bend both arms back before throwing his Pokeball to the field. The Pokeball opened as a rather power cry from the pokemon that dwelled inside was heard, Sylveon instinctively took a small jump back as the pokemon that Red sent out was revealed.

It had a sleek black body along with four slender legs and crimson glowing eyes, it also had two pairs of pointed teeth and pointed ears with a yellow band around each. It also had a pointy tail with a yellow band along with yellow rings on its forehead and legs.

"An Umbreon..." Valerie muttered. Both Valerie and Sylveon then widened their eyes while Red seemed unaffected as Umbreon stomped its right front leg once as it gave a loud cry as a pulse of dark energy was felt rushing past them all. "Sylveon, use Disarming Voice!"

"..." Red didn't say anything as he saw that Sylveon was a bit hesitant after seeing his Umbreon's small display from before. True to that, Sylveon hesitated after looking into the crimson pools of Umbreon's eyes.

Nevertheless, Sylveon listened to her trainer and opened its mouth before sound waves that were strangely shaped like hearts were sent towards Umbreon. Red didn't say anything as he and Umbreon just watched the incoming sound waves.

"Impressive, but not enough," Red stated. Valerie heard him and was confused before Red then looked at Umbreon and nodded, Umbreon, in turn, nodded back at him before looking towards the incoming attack. "Now."

Umbreon then stomped both its legs before stomping them onto the ground before giving a loud cry into the air, that was when a pulse of dark energy was sent through the area. Valerie and Sylveon could only look in shock as the waves of dark energy completely destroyed the sound waves.

"What could that have been...?" Valerie wondered in shock. Umbreon stopped as it gave a passive looked towards Sylveon, who had taken a step back in shock as it stared at the calm form of the dark-type pokemon in front of it.

"Quite simple." Red voiced. Valerie turned her attention to the trianer across from her as she heard his voice. "Umbreon is able to channel the dark energy that dwells inside of him and release it out from his body in waves. This, on the other hand, isn't as effective on things like the actual pokemon itself and solid objects, but it is very much efficient against things like sound."

Valerie could only stare at him in awe and shock as he explained this, this was also the most he had spoken ever since she met him. Even Red didn't know why he was talking this much, maybe he was finally getting used to talking to others aside from Blue.

"Truly, your Umbreon has some dangerous hidden fangs." Valerie smiled. Red gave a small smirk in turn as Valeri then ordered. "Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!"

Red watched as Sylveon then released a wave of dense wind that had small particles in it, the attack was fast as it struck Umbreon who grunted slightly. Red didn't do anything before Umbreon stood its ground before the attack stopped and it shook its head.

"Sylveon, get in close!" Red still didn't move as he stared at the form of Sylveon who was quickly making its way across the field and towards Umbreon. Valerie then ordered. "Now, grab hold of Umbreon!"

"Hm?" Red muttered. He watched in interest as Sylveon then came to a stop before releasing her ribbon-like feelers that stretched and began to close in on Umbreon. Red nodded his head as Umbreon did the same.

Umbreon then began to jump and spin in the air while dodging each ribbon that was swung to catch it, its movements being both graceful and powerful while also performed to a level of almost perfection.

"..." Valerie could only watch with widened eyes as she saw the gracefulness of Umbreon, its movements were very abnormal in skill. In Red's view, it was honestly not that much of a shocker considering how dangerous Mt. Silver was, his Umbreon had to adapt and learn to traverse its landscape.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough... Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Red ordered. Umbreon then gave its cry before instantly forming a big ball of black and purple in front of its mouth, the ball was then sent at alarming speeds towards Sylveon. The fairy pokemon couldn't have the chance to dodge as it was sent flying.

"Sylveon!" Valerie called out in worry. They all watched as the smoke caused by Sylveon's impact began to clear away, and when it did, it revealed Sylveon to be laying down in a crater while fainted as its eyes were replaced with swirls. "Oh no..."

The attendants of Valerie were looking in shock as if they hadn't seen the gym leader lose in a long time, well, that was Red's guess. Red then watched as Valerie ran over to her Sylveon as Umbreon calmly walked back over to Red before turning and looking at the field calmly. Valerie then sighed as she returned Sylveon to its Pokeball.

"M-Miss Valerie?" The referee muttered. Valerie turned her attention to the referee and nodded her head with a small smile on her face. The referee nodded slightly as she raised her arm into the air as she announced the defeat of Sylveon to Red's Umbreon.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Umbreon wins!"

"Very well done, Umbreon." Red praised. His pokemon gave him a happy cry as it jumped up and down a couple of times as it had a happy look on its face, it then turned around and looked calmly at the field with Red standing behind it with his hat held down by his right hand, covering his eyes and preventing them from being seen. "Shall we continue?"

"I-I..." Valerie muttered. She stared as Red slightly looked up and a fraction of his eyes could be seen, the crimson red pools that seemed to scream power. She felt small in the presence of this trainer, and why was it that he felt so familiar to her? Who was he? "I... I concede. I acknowledge my defeat..."

"Really? Very well..." Red said as he looked back towards the ground. He gave a small smile to the words, while he would have preferred her to continue battling, he had to praise the fact that she knew when she was defeated and held no trouble in admitting it. He then returned Umbreon to his Pokeball before crossing his arms.

"V-Valerie the Gym Leader has forfeited! That means the victor of this battle is the challenger, Pokemon Trainer Red!"

"N-No..." Valerie muttered. This brought confusion to them all as Valerie gave a small smile as she stood up and stood and stared towards Red's position, now with a look of recognition and a bit of disbelief in her eyes as she stared at his form. "Not just a pokemon trainer... his true title, Kanto Champion Red."

"..." Red just stared towards her with his usual calm look. He then closed his eyes as he downcasted his eyes, Valerie just smiled at the sight while her attendants were all in disbelief as they stared at the capped male with shocked looks on their faces. "You're are Red, aren't you? The true champion of the Kanto Region."

"...That I am." Red replied simply as he crossed his arms.

"I knew it... From first glance, I knew that I had recognised you from somewhere, and it was because I remembered watching you on television, all of your incredible battles where you showed everyone your incredible strength. It was while I was living in Johto that I had first heard of you, you were a legend among legends. It is no surprise that I was defeated..."

"Even so, I must say that you battled well. While it may not have been a long battle, you have managed to impress me." Red gave a small smile. Valerie nodded her head strongly as she seemed to have signs of stars in her eyes. "Thank you! Getting praise from someone of your status is incredible! And, I've been wondering..."

"Hm?" Red asked in confusion.

"I-I was wondering where you had disappeared to..." Valerie stated. Red stayed silent as he then watched Valerie take a step forwards and asked him in a shout as he face showed curiosity and a bit of sadness. "You had just suddenly disapepared after earning the champion title! No-one knew of your whereabouts! Where did you go?"

"I... I was training, I'm afraid that is all I can tell you." Red answered. Valerie seemed to pout a bit as she heard this, though she then sighed as she gave him a small smile. Valerie then said. "I suppose that is good enough for me. You must have had a good reason for wanting to train yourself. And if there's anything aside from your strength that everyone knows, it would be the fact that you always have a reason for your actions."

"I'm glad that you understand. Now, I must be on my way. I won't be needing the badge." Red stated. Valerie bowed towards him as she nodded her head, they then watched as the young champion walked out of the gym. Valerie smiled as she then muttered. "I wonder how the world will now react when they find out that he has returned?"

* * *

"Red! I finally found you!"

"Eh?" Red gave a small mutter as he turned around as he was walking to see who had called his name, though he already had a very certain idea as to who it was. When he turned around, he now saw Blue running towards him while waving his right arm. Red stopped walking as he waited for Blue to catch up before continuing walking.

"Man, you know it's really damn difficult to find you sometimes," Blue complained as they were walking down the street. Red just shrugged his shoulders in response as he pocketed both his hands, Blue then took out a Pokeball and passed it to Red. "That's the pokemon that I caught for gramps, apparantely it's called Swirlix if I remember."

"I see..." Red then handed the Pokeball back to Blue before coming to a stop, Blue did the same as he watched Red take out his map before opening it and typing in a few things before seemingly scrolling around the region map. "So, what are you going to do now, Red? I'm heading off to deliver this to gramps, what about you? Wanna come?"

"Not yet, I don't think I'm ready to face the others yet," Red replied. Blue sighed as he gave a small smile towards his rival, he guessed that he could kind of understand why Red would say such a thing, he did indeed cut himself off from other people for over four years. "So, I'm thinking of exploring another city here."

"I see, finally getting back into your adventurous side, huh?" Blue smirked. He then held the Pokeball containing Swirlix as he kept tossing it up and down as he then looked to see Red putting the map away before putting his hands back in his pockets. "So, where are you going to explore exactly?"

"It's a place called Brackish Town."

"Brackish Town? That's a pretty far place from here, how are you gonna get there?" Blue wondered. If he remembered correctly, it was nearly all the way across the entire region from where they were right now. Red then took out a Pokeball and pointed towards it, causing Blue to deadpan. "Of course, Charizard. With him, you'll probably get there in record time..."

"Yeah... Also..." Red muttered. Blue blinked in confusion before seeing Red look at him and give him a look with his crimson eyes, though they didn't seem to affect Blue in the slightest. "I just feel like something interesting is going to happen there, though it is a mere hunch and feeling inside of me."

"Another one of your damn hunches? You really love causing trouble for people, don't you?" Blue deadpanned. Red just gave a simple shrug, hey, it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. He was just following his instincts and what his gut feelings told him. "Anyway, I'll see you some other time then. I better give this pokemon to gramps."

"Right. I'll see you later." Red said simply before he turned around and began walking off. Blue just stared at Red's retreating form as he then narrowed his eyes as he saw a small reflective shine that came from Red's shirt as he then smirked devilishly. "Heh, I knew that you would still have that, Red. This will be very interesting."

Blue just gave a normal smirk now before staring into the sky as he walked in the opposite direction of Red as something shining could now be seen hanging on the right side of his waist as he walked off.


End file.
